


Serenade

by Chakaniza



Series: Avengers dengan Kearifan Lokal [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chakaniza/pseuds/Chakaniza
Summary: Bucky Barnes disewa Mas Vis untuk mengiringinya perform serenade demi memikat hati seorang gadis penghuni Kost Putri. Nyatanya, justru Bucky terpikat pada suara indah seorang gadis di sana.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Avengers dengan Kearifan Lokal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557961
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Semua karakter adalah milik Marvel Studios.

Setelah lima menit penuh mengetuk pintu kamar Steve—dan memanggil penghuninya—tanpa ada jawaban, Bucky Barnes mulai dilanda kepanikan. Tidak biasanya sahabat pirang yang satu kost dengannya itu tak membukakan pintu saat dirinya mengetuk. Tidur sepulas apapun, kalau Bucky yang memanggil, Steve langsung siaga satu.

“Steve!” Bucky berteriak lagi. Nihil jawaban. 

Keringat dingin mengaliri tengkuk Bucky. Ia gagal menghentikan dirinya dari berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Apalagi belakangan banyak kejadian penghuni kost yang bu—yah, pokoknya _begitu_! Tanpa pikir panjang, Bucky menerjang pintu dengan sisi tubuhnya—mirip adegan film laga. Aksi itu sungguh tak perlu karena ternyata pintu kamar Steve tak terkunci. Momentum berlebihan hasil tubrukan tubuh kekarnya malah membuat Bucky nyaris terjerembab ke dalam kamar. Ia bersyukur pintu itu tak lepas dari engselnya.

Bucky mengalihkan pandangan dan menemukan sosok Steve Rogers telentang tak bergeming di tempat tidur. Matanya menatap lurus langit-langit, tampak sama sekali tak menyadari aksi heboh Bucky barusan.

Bucky panik jilid dua.

Ia melompat ke kasur, kali ini menerjang Steve, lantas menampar-nampar kedua pipi sahabatnya itu.

“Steve! Woy! Jangan mati, woy!”

Sesaat Steve kaget menerima pukulan bertubi-tubi itu. Sejurus kemudian ia meronta dan balas memukuli Bucky. Kakinya turut menendang-nendang dan sepertinya tepat mengenai sasaran: pantat sahabatnya.

“AKU NGGAK MATI! Kamu ngapain, sih!?” bentak Steve, meludahkan setiap kata ke muka sahabatnya.

Bucky segera menjauh dari Steve, berdiri di tepi kasur. “Aku ngetok-ngetok didiemin. Kamu dipanggilin nggak jawab. Aku masuk lihat kamu terbujur begitu. _Tak_ kira kamu udah mati,” tuturnya.

Steve melempar guling ke arah Bucky (yang ditangkap sang sobat dengan mudahnya, secara Bucky ini mantan kiper terbaik sekabupaten Gunungkidul).

“Ngawur _wae_!” sembur Steve. “Aku bukan mati. Aku lagi mikir.”

Bucky mengambil tempat di sebelah Steve, duduk bersandar pada tembok. Guling Steve ada dalam dekapannya.

“Mikirmu serius banget. Mikir negara?” tanya Bucky, terdengar mengejek tapi penuh rasa ingin tahu. Bucky sudah jadi teman Steve selama dua puluh tahun, tapi tak pernah dilihatnya sang sahabat begitu tenggelam dalam lamunan seperti tadi.

Steve mendesah, mempertimbangkan apa yang akan ia ceritakan. “Kamu tahu, kan, aku habis diserempet motor tadi pagi?”

Sebelas jam sebelum adegan pendobrakan kamar barusan, Bucky menerima pesan dari Steve di aplikasi _messenger_ -nya. Isinya singkat saja, Steve minta dijemput di sebuah tempat fotokopi. Bucky sempat keheranan sebab Steve baru meninggalkan kost setengah jam lalu, tapi tanpa banyak bertanya, ia segera meluncur ke tempat yang disebutkan. Betapa terkejutnya Bucky mendapati Steve duduk di trotoar depan tempat fotokopi itu dengan siku berbalut plester, kemeja kotak-kotak dan celana jeans-nya tampak lusuh dan bernoda. Ketika ditanya, Steve hanya menjawab dirinya terserempet sepeda motor saat menyeberang jalan.

Dan atas pertanyaan retoris Steve, Bucky melontarkan jawaban sarkastis. “Aku yang nggotong kamu pulang ke kost, Bro.”

Steve mencibir. “Kamu _mboncengin_ , bukan nggotong aku.”

Bucky mendaratkan tamparan kecil ke jidat Steve. “ _Sak_ _karepmu_. Terus kenapa kalau kamu diserempet?” Ia memutar tubuhnya sedikit, hampir sepenuhnya menghadap Steve. “Lagian kamu, kok, bisa keserempet, sih?”

Ya kali, Steve yang rajin sholat dan gemar puasa serta berbakti pada ayah bunda ini bisa sembrono di jalan.

Steve mengambil guling dari pelukan Bucky, mendekapnya. Kedua sudut mulutnya menurun tajam.

“Aku ketemu Peggy.”

Bucky menelengkan kepala. “Peggy siapa?”

Steve nampaknya lupa kalau ia belum menceritakan mengenai Peggy Carter pada Bucky. Ia mendesah lagi. “Peggy itu teman SMA-ku,” jawab Steve singkat.

Ia ingin bercerita panjang, tapi tak tahu harus menjabarkan apa. Bahwa Peggy adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah ia temui seumur hidupnya? Bahwa Peggy adalah cinta pertamanya? Bahwa ia tak pernah lagi bertemu sejak kelulusan SMA, kemudian pagi ini tiba-tiba semesta berkonspirasi mempertemukan mereka dan itu membuatnya agak hilang akal?

Setiap detail tentang Peggy Carter membuat dirinya merana.

Gelagat Steve sudah cukup membuat Bucky langsung paham apa yang terjadi di sini.

“Jadi Si Peggy ini… Kamu naksir dia?” tanyanya langsung ke sasaran.

Steve mengangguk.

“Tapi Peggy nggak tahu kamu naksir dia?”

Satu anggukan lagi.

Bucky kembali mendaratkan tamparan di jidat lebar Steve, kali ini menghasilkan suara nyaring.

“ADUH!” teriak si pirang, mengusap-usap dahinya yang malang. “Nggak usah pakai kekerasan bisa, kan?”

“Siapa suruh bego dipiara,” ucap Bucky kalem.

Steve cemberut. Memangnya Bucky tahu soal cinta? Sobatnya itu memang sejak dulu terkenal jadi pujaan gadis-gadis, tapi Bucky tak sekalipun terlihat menaruh minat untuk menjadikan salah satunya pacar. Ia membalas perhatian gadis-gadis itu dengan pembawaannya yang cool (yang hanya lenyap saat sedang bersama gerombolan laki-laki), tapi mereka hanya teman baginya, tak pernah lebih. Entah kenapa Bucky sepertinya tak pernah jatuh cinta.

“Dia anak Magelang yang kamu bilang cantik itu, kan? Yang selalu kamu ceritain setiap kali pulang kampung?” tanya Bucky yang segera diiyakan oleh Steve.

Bucky geleng-geleng kepala. Ia dan Steve berpisah selepas SMP. Steve melanjutkan ke SMA berasrama di Magelang, sedang dirinya menetap di habitatnya, di pinggir barat daya Jogja. Meski komunikasi mereka terbatas, Steve selalu bercerita tentang kehidupannya di rantau kepada Bucky setiap kali ia pulang ke Jogja. Seorang gadis cantik dan pintar—yang tak pernah disebutkan namanya—selalu terselip dalam cerita-cerita Steve dan ini tak pernah luput dari perhatian Bucky. Lulus SMA, Steve dan Bucky sama-sama kuliah di Jogja dan kisah tentang gadis itu tak pernah terucap lagi dari Steve.

Persahabatan hampir dua puluh tahun membuat Bucky sangat mengenal Steve Rogers. Steve bukan tipe orang yang bisa mengincar banyak gadis. Pria konservatif, sebutan Bucky. Sekali jatuh cinta, hati Steve akan sulit bergerak dari gadis pujaannya. Melihat kejadian pagi ini—yang berefek Steve jadi ngalamun seharian, jelas ini adalah kasus CLBK level akut.

“Ayo ikut aku!” Bucky melompat turun dari tempat tidur.

“Ke mana?"

“Angkringan. Kamu harus digelontor kopi joss biar waras,” jawab Bucky.

Meski enggan, Steve tak menolak. Segelas kafein mungkin bisa membantu otaknya berfungsi lagi sebagaimana mestinya.

  
***

Angkringan Mas Miek terletak di pojok Gang Chitauri II, gang sebelah utara kost Steve dan Bucky berada. Berada di tanah kosong yang pada sore hari biasa digunakan anak-anak sekitar situ untuk bermain, angkringan itu jadi punya tempat yang luas untuk menampung pembeli. Tikar-tikar dihamparkan di lapangan berumput jarang. Setengah dari tempat yang tersedia sudah terisi orang, di antara mereka adalah Steve dan Bucky. Si gondrong berambut cokelat menyeruput teh hangat pesanannya sementara sobat pirangnya menyuap nasi kucing dengan bernapsu. Rasa galau dikalahkan oleh rasa lapar, Bucky menyimpulkan.

“Jadi,” Bucky mengunyah sate usus. “Orang bloon mana yang suka sama seorang cewek selama tiga tahun dan nggak ngomong apa-apa? Seenggaknya waktu lulusan kamu bisa bilang sesuatu, kan?”

Steve meneguk kopi hitam—tanpa joss alias arang membara—di gelasnya. “Kuakui aku jadi bodoh di hadapannya,” ujar Steve bagai mengutip dialog dalam sinteron. 

Belum sempat Bucky menjawab, sebuah suara di belakangnya menyahut ucapan Steve.

“Jadi cowok terganteng di Kost Arjuna tak berdaya di hadapan seorang wanita.”

Dua sahabat itu menoleh berbarengan. Di belakang mereka berdiri seorang laki-laki tampan bertubuh tinggi ramping, kacamata tersangkut di hidung mancungnya.

“Yo!” Ia melambai. “Boleh ikut gabung?”

Dengan isyarat tangan, Steve mempersilakan sang pendatang untuk bergabung. “Mas Vis, tumben ngangkring,” Steve balas menyapa.

“Lagi kepengen aja. Kangen oseng-osengnya Mas Miek,” Vis—kependekan dari Jarvis—menjawab sembari mencomot tahu bacem. “Obrolan apa yang kulewatkan? Steve punya pacar?”

Bucky terbahak. “Pacar apanya. Jangankan nembak, nomer hapenya aja dia nggak punya,” ejeknya, menyikut lengan Steve. Yang disikut mendelik penuh ancaman.

Vis mengangguk-angguk, menyuap nasi oseng mercon pesanannya.

“Bisa jadi jomblo sepanjang masa, lho, kamu, Steve. Cewek nggak akan maju duluan. Kamu harus usaha. Apalagi kalau ceweknya cantik. Kalau nggak cepet-cepet bisa keduluan orang,” Vis berceramah. Ia menyuapkan lagi sesendok nasi oseng ke dalam mulut. Sesudahnya, ia menatap Bucky dengan ekspresi serius.

“Ngomong-ngomong soal wanita, aku mau minta bantuanmu,” kata Vis.

Bucky mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, meniru sikap sok profesional karakter fiksi di film yang ia gemari. “Jasa comblangku nggak murah, lho, Mas,” katanya.

Vis meniru persis gerakan Bucky. Steve di sebelah mereka serasa menonton film spionase atau apalah.

“Gampang. Urusan perutmu tiga hari aman,” Vis berjanji.

Bucky memberikan senyum miring. “Jadi, apa yang bisa aku bantu?”

Vis berdeham. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya. “Jadi sebenernya aku juga lagi naksir seorang cewek. Dia ngekost di Kost Putri Srikandi di pertigaan situ,” Vis menunjuk ke arah yang ia maksud. “Cewek ini pernah bilang kalau dia punya sebuah impian. Dia kepengen ada cowok yang mempersembahkan lagu buat dia, jadi aku mau nyanyi buat dia. Nah, kamu kan bisa main gitar, aku mau minta bantuanmu buat ngiringin aku nyanyi.”

Bucky ternganga. Dimintai tolong minta nomor ponsel atau dititipi salam sih, sudah biasa. Lha ini, disuruh mengiringi orang yang mau _perform_ serenade? Bucky memang bisa bermain gitar, lumayan terampil malah. Tapi ia tak pernah menduga kemampuannya bakal disewa seseorang untuk menaklukkan hati seorang wanita.

“Gimana? Urusan perut tiga hari dijamin aman.” Vis menegaskan tawarannya.

Bucky mempertimbangkannya sesaat. Tawaran Vis sangat susah ditolak anak kost sepertinya.

“ _Call_!” Bucky dan Vis berjabat tangan.

Usai makan dan minum, mereka bertiga bangkit beranjak dari tempat duduk, membayar pesanan lalu kembali ke kost. Bucky mengambil gitarnya sementara Steve tidak ikut dalam misi rayuan maut ini. Si pirang lebih memilih tidur lebih awal mengingat hari ini ia nyaris celaka.

“Besok aku diceritain, ya!” pesan Steve sebelum masuk kamar.

Bucky mengacungkan jempol, menenteng gitarnya dengan satu tangan. Ia dan Vis lantas berjalan kaki menuju kost putri yang jaraknya hanya dua ratus meter dari kediaman para laki-laki. Sambil menyetem gitar, Bucky bertanya-tanya seperti apa gadis yang bakal dirayu Mas Vis. Diam-diam ia mempertimbangkan kemungkinan menggunakan taktik serenade ketika sudah menemukan gadis yang mencuri hatinya. Tanpa sadar Bucky mengulum senyum.

***

Pukul 20.00, menurut plakat yang tertempel di setiap dinding bangunan di pojok jalan kompleks kost-kostan, adalah jam belajar masyarakat. Malam ini, Natasha Romanoff—gosipnya blasteran Jawa-Rusia—sedang jadi anggota masyarakat dan mahasiswi yang baik. Ia makan malam lebih awal kemudian menekuni diktat sambil berbaring tengkurap di kasur. Bukan tanpa alasan, besok ada kuis Biopsikologi. Itu adalah salah satu mata kuliah favoritnya dan ia bertekad mendapat nilai sempurna.

Halaman demi halaman dipahami Nat tanpa susah payah. Sesekali ia mengulangi apa yang ia baru saja ia baca dengan mata terpejam dan suara lirih, lantas mengangguk yakin sebelum beranjak ke halaman berikutnya. Materi untuk kuis besok menurutnya tidak banyak, hanya dua _power point_ dari dosen, yang dijabarkan dalam tiga bab diktat yang ia baca.

Ia baru akan masuk ke bab ketiga yang harus dipelajari ketika dari luar kamar terdengar suara genjrengan gitar. Tak lama kemudian suara seorang laki-laki mengalun.

“ _When your legs don’t work like they used to before_  
 _And I can’t sweep you off of your feet…_ ”

Natasha meringis ketika lagu yang ia kenal itu dinyanyikan oleh si laki-laki asing di luar jendela. Tidak, Nat bukan tak suka lagu itu. Ia punya selusin lagu Ed Sheeran dalam playlist di ponsel dan salah satunya adalah lagu itu. Masalah bukan terletak pada lagunya.

Masalah ada pada si penyanyi yang entah siapa itu.

Lagu itu seharusnya familiar bagi Nat, tapi entah bagaimana di tangan si laki-laki lagu itu tak lagi terdengar seperti _Thinking Out Loud_. Nada-nadanya melenceng jauh dari yang ia dengar selama ini. Plus, kadang orang itu bernyanyi dalam tempo yang terlampau cepat atau lambat sehingga lagu romantis itu jadi tak karuan bentuknya. Entah itu _Thinking Out Loud_ atau Lingsir Wengi atau campuran keduanya. Gadis itu dengan segera berdoa, semoga Tuhan cepat menyingkirkan siksaan yang hakiki bagi telinganya ini.

Tapi nampaknya Tuhan menunda terkabulnya doa itu karena lagu _Thinking Out Loud_ yang aneh terus berlanjut.

“ _And darling, I will be loving you ‘til we’re seventy_  
 _And baby, my heart…_ ”

Natasha melompat dari tempat tidur. Telinganya ngilu. Cukup sudah. Disambarnya botol minuman isotonik yang masih setengah isinya. Gadis berambut semerah api itu menuju jendela dan membukanya dengan satu sentakan.

“BERISIK.”

Dan botol pun mendarat telak di kening sang penyanyi.

Lagu dan iringan gitar terputus. Hening seketika, seakan tombol _mute_ tak kasat mata ditekan. 

Sang penyanyi dan pemain gitarnya—satu berambut platinum berpotongan rapi dan satunya berambut gondrong—spontan mengalihkan pandang padanya. Natasha memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi pada mereka dari jendela kamarnya di lantai dua.

“Mbak Nat apaan, siiih?” suara kesal seorang gadis lain memecah keheningan. Natasha menoleh ke arah suara dan menemukan Wanda Maximoff di ambang jendela kamarnya.

_Oh, jadi anak ini yang lagi dirayu._

“Berisik,” Natasha mengulang. Nada tegasnya kali ini ditujukan pada Wanda. “Aku lagi belajar, besok ada kuis.”

Wanda berucap malas, “Belajar mah tinggal belajar aja kali, Mbak. Atau jangan-jangan Mbak sirik, ya, ada yang nyanyiin buat aku?”

Nat memutar mata atas ucapan juniornya di Fakultas Psikologi ini. “Aku baru bakal sirik kalau cowokmu ini nyanyinya bagusan dikit,” jawabnya dengan nada datar tapi pedas.

Muka Wanda sewarna kepiting rebus. “Dia bukan—belum jadi—cowokku!” sanggahnya yang dihadiahi cibiran dari Nat. Wanda tidak tahu saja, Nat sering memergoki cowok itu mengantar jemput juniornya ke kost.

“Lagian kayak Mbak Nat bisa nyanyi aja,” Wanda menggerutu.

Natasha mengangkat bahu. Ditantang anak ingusan.

“ _I’m thinking ‘bout how people fall in love in mysterious way_  
 _Maybe just a touch of a hand_  
 _Oh me, I fall in love with you every single day_  
 _And I just wanna tell you I am_  
 _So honey now, take me into your loving arms…_ ”

Natasha melantunkan _Thinking Out Loud_ dengan suara alto-nya. Lalu didengarnya alunan gitar yang tadi sempat terhenti, kembali mengiringi lagu yang ia nyanyikan. Ia melirik ke bawah. Sang gitaris memainkan gitarnya sambil sesekali melirik ke arahnya. Tak disangka, Natasha menikmati ini. Ia dengan santai melanjutkan bernyanyi.

“ _Maybe we found love right where we are_ …”

Lagu selesai. Musik berhenti. Mata hijau Natasha bertemu mata laki-laki yang ia belum tahu namanya. Nat memiliki ketertarikan pada cowok yang terampil bermain gitar dan diakuinya, ia menyukai permainan gitar cowok gondrong ini. Melihat wajah si cowok yang cukup tampan, mungkin Nat juga sedikit tertarik padanya.

Deheman Wanda membawa Natasha kembali pada kesadaran. Ia sendiri ikut berdeham dan berkata pada si pemain gitar.

“Main gitarmu asyik,” pujinya disertai senyum tipis.

Si laki-laki tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan giginya. “Suaramu juga oke,” balasnya.

Nat mengedip jahil pada sang gitaris. Sebelum kembali pada buku diktatnya yang menunggu, gadis itu menyempatkan diri, sekali lagi, mengejek juniornya.

“Itu baru namanya nyanyi, Nduk,” ucapnya sambil melempar senyum miring. Dan jendela kamar Natasha pun kembali terkunci rapat.

Pada saat bersamaan, sang gitaris menepuk pundak rekan penyanyinya.

“Aku duluan ya, Mas,” ucap Bucky, lalu ia nyelonong pergi begitu saja.

Tinggallah sang penyanyi—yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Vis—dan Wanda melongo di tempat masing-masing, memandangi jejak kedua kawannya yang tak lebih dari angin.

Wanda menggerutu dalam hati. _Aku yang dirayu tapi malah Mbak Nat yang dapet cowok_.

Vis tentu saja sama bingung dan kesalnya. _Aku yang nyanyi sepenuh hati tapi si Bucky yang sukses ngegebet cewek_.

**Author's Note:**

> Featured song: Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran


End file.
